


Haylie

by Naylyn



Series: Enslaved [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is like looking in the mirror: sandy hair, gray eyes, the same smile, the way she moves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haylie

Haylie

 

> Yoda <

"Good morning Obi-Wan, a nice day it is."

Obi-Wan is so busy these days! Always teaching his padawan and always training classes. And missions, yes, always busy! But today i have something special for him. An old friend of him is on coruscant to negotiate a trade agreement between her planet and the republik.

"Good morning master yoda. A new mission for us today?"

"Mission? No. A visitor you will have later that day. The queen of C'taron on planet is for politics. To see you, she asked. The princess with her is."

"The QUEEN wants to see me? I wonder why? I saw her only a few times and she is... no pleasant companion to say so. Did she ask specificaly for me?"

"Hm, the knight Kenobi she wants to visit. Another knight Kenobi we have not."

...

"Wellcome to the jedi temple, your highness. Follow me you will?"

"Thank you master yoda, i'm honored to meet you personaly."

The queen seems to be not that bad. And the princess, well, very strong in the force, yes, she could have been a good jedi. Maybe she still can...

 

> Obi-Wan <

Damn i'm late! The queen will not be amused. Yoda told me we meet in the gardens. Good. They must be already there. Yes, i feel Qui'lins presence. I always wondered weather i would see her again. To see her walk away... i was a heartbeat away from running after her but the jedi in me was stronger than Ben. I don't regret it but sometimes it still hurts. After over 5 years.

I walk up the last stairs into the garden and what i see explains why the QUEEN wanted to see me. Qui'lin is sitting on a bank near master Yoda and in front of them a sweet little girl, hovering a couple of colourfull balles in a circle arround her head. Quis head is decorated with a silver crown - the queens crown - while the girl wears a narrow circlet. The princess. I try not to grin and only look jedi-like friendly, i realy i try, but to see my doughter there is the greatest thing in the univerese! Even if i did not sense Quis pregnancy a few days before i left C'taron, i would new it. It is like looking in the mirror: sandy hair, gray eyes, the same smile, the way she moves... Yoda will know it. A lecture about the code will follow this meeting. Qui'lin rises from her seat and smiles friendly. She is even more beautyfull than i remember her. 

"Good day, knight Kenobi!" She bows her head slightly. The little one drops the balls and smiles bright.

"Greetings your highness! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. May i introduce: princess Haylie of C'taron."

Haylie. Wow. 

 

> Yoda <

Never saw Kenobi smile like that.  He has a nice doughter, despite the fact that a jedi is not meant to father a child. But yes, i understand the situation he was in. The girl is very strong. Her mother trains her as good as she can. Haylie asked whether she could join a class of younglings. She wants to meet other children like her, she said.

"Princess, Haylie, join the younglings in a lesson about force control you could."

"More hovering?" 

"Hm, hovering and other usefull things. With me you might come."

"My pleasure master yoda!"

"Knight Kenobi, also talk with Ben, the queen maybe wants."

He nods surprided and i leave the garden with the little princess.

 

> Qui'lin <

He looks good. I sense a spark of surprise in him. Yoda did not tell him that i'm the queen of C'taron after my mother died caused to a heard attack when i toled her i was carring the baby of my former slave. But through the fact he was freed before i became pregnant, the child is my heir by law. She enraged and than... sad story. She was my mother after all. But that gave me the chance to change all the bad things on my planet. And i'm doing quite well. 

I'll tell him all that later. 

"Good day knight Kenobi."

After a i introduced or doughter master Yoda leaves with her and Obi-Wan seems to be surpriced about that again. 

"Shall we walk a bit?" I ask him. The garens are beautyfull and quiet. We talk about Haylie, master Yoda offered to take her into the order if we agree. I don't know that yet. Than we walk in silence. Just enjoing to be here together. We pass a huge bush with yellow blossoms and suddenly i'm pulled in a tight embrase. 

"Missed you, Qui!" 

\- END -


End file.
